


An American in Cardiff

by ingridmatthews



Category: Supernatural/Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 14:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingridmatthews/pseuds/ingridmatthews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the 2007 Porn Battle</p>
            </blockquote>





	An American in Cardiff

The Rift of Cardiff was one of those English legends Dean never paid much attention to, like the headless woman in the tower or the howling dogs of Teabiscuitshire. Like most European tales, it sounded hairier than a werewolf's ass and he wasn't abandoning his U.S. search to investigate, not without his car.

He'd forgotten all about the place until Sam discovered The Five Burning Women of Cardiff, as the UK tabloids had labeled the mysterious occurrence of five women burning alive ...

Clinging to their ceilings.

They were there on the next flight. Dean hated the place almost on sight; its bleak countryside sitting alongside high-rise urban areas that were just cold enough to bring back bad memories of big cities back home, albeit on a smaller scale. The only thing he liked were the pubs, which were welcoming and filled with ... interesting ... people.

Like the tall, insanely good-looking man at the other end of the bar who kept buying Dean beer after beer, until Dean nodded him over. His American accent filled Dean with a tipsy kind of joy. "Glad to find another Yank," he joked after the man introduced himself. "This place needs subtitles."

Jack, as the man called himself, grinned. "You get used to it." He fingered Dean's leather jacket with an easy familiarity. "I've heard of business casual, but this ..." A dazzling smile. "So what are you out here for?"

Dean paused. Shit, he hadn't dressed properly for a good cover story. "I kind of wore out my welcome with the ladies back home. Figured I'd have better luck where no one knows me."

"You came all the way to Cardiff for a date?" Jack seemed to find this immensely amusing. "The unattached girls here are scarce, I'm sorry to say. But if you're open-minded ..."

Mesmerized, Dean stared at him. There was something about Jack, beyond his looks. He dressed oddly and carried himself with a strange confidence, and Dean found himself leaning toward him, suddenly unable to tear his eyes away from Jack's mouth.

It was a pleasant shock when Jack pulled him into a long kiss, his hands on both sides of Dean's face. An electric kind of kiss, one that Dean felt all the way to his groin. He was breathless when Jack pulled away to murmur, "We'll take this outside, yes?"

"Outside," Dean agreed, tumbling off the stool after Jack who already had his coat on and was heading to the pub's door. It was fall in Cardiff, the air graced with a bite of winter but Dean was warm when Jack tugged him into a alcove behind the pub.

Another kiss and Dean didn't waste any time, fumbling at Jack's belt, tucking his hand inside, delighted to discover him already hard. Dean sank down to his knees, caressing Jack, first with his cheek, then with this tongue, teasing until Jack's hands on the back of his head urged him to go further.

He hadn't done this in a while, but it was easy with Jack, swallowing him and watching as he fought for control above Dean, his beautiful face contorted in all the best ways. He didn't shove or yank, but let go in a graceful way, making Dean forget the ache in his knees and jaw. He sucked harder, humming, and Jack made a noise before coming, the sweat shining on his forehead and cheeks.

Dean licked at his lips, his cock aching and he laughed when Jack yanked him to his feet, shoving him up against the wall, kissing him hard enough to hurt. His hand slipped into Dean's jeans and he muttered against Dean's mouth, "I know who you are and why you're here, Dean Winchester. I'm very sorry to say that you're not going to find what you're looking for."

Too close the edge to stop, Dean simply stared at him, jaw hanging. "But ..." he gasped, forced to close his eyes against another stroke of Jack's fingers.

Jack's voice softened to a whisper. "In fact, you're not going to remember any of this or whatever else happened on this trip, I'm sorry to say. Because if there's one thing I'd like you to remember ..." He paused, as Dean bucked in helpless orgasm. "It would be this."

Spent, Dean slumped against the brick, the fog of amnesia already clouding his mind.

"Goodbye, Dean Winchester," Jack said, kissing him one last time, with a tinge of regret. "I'll save the memory for us both."


End file.
